


Why'd You Only Call Me When You're High?

by paulinadeanz



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Power Bottom Louis, słodki Harry
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 04:59:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9584579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paulinadeanz/pseuds/paulinadeanz
Summary: Harry spotyka pijanego Louisa i zabiera go do domu. Od tego czasu chłopcy spotykają się tylko po imprezach Tomlinsona. Co się stanie kiedy role się odwrócą?Ostrzegam, żeby nie było - smutPraca została przeniesiona z wtt i napisana już baaardzo dawno





	

Czasami najlepsze rzeczy w życiu przychodzą niespodziewanie.  
Harry wracał właśnie z nocnej zmiany w pizzerii, którą wziął za swojego przyjaciela. Początkowo nie chciał się zgodzić, wolałby spać. W końcu to najlepszy sposób na spędzenie piątku - jedzenie i spanie. Jednak po długich namowach spędził kilka godzin w pracy, zamiast w swoim łóżku.  
Była czwarta nad ranem, kiedy to Harry skręcał w uliczkę niedaleko swojego bloku. Musiał przyznać, że o tej porze świat wyglądał wyjątkowo spokojnie. Nie było tłocznie ani gwarnie. Cudowna, kojąca cisza, którą chłopak uwielbiał.  
Nie mógł już się doczekać, aż znajdzie się w swoim mieszkaniu i zaśnie. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy w ogóle mu się to uda, jego organizm był przyzwyczajony to wstawania rano, a nie chodzenia wtedy spać. Jednak gdy pomyślał o swoim miękkim, dużym łóżku i o...  
— Kurwa... — usłyszał mruknięcie i zauważył, że właśnie wpadł na jakiegoś człowieka.  
— Przepraszam pana bardzo — próbował pomóc wstać drobnemu mężczyźnie, przeklinając w myślach, że nigdy nie patrzy przed siebie. — Nic się panu nie stało?  
— Nie — gdy wstał Harry puścił jego dłoń, przez co kolejny raz upadł. — Chyba sobie tutaj poleżę.  
— Na pewno nic panu nie jest? — nie dawał za wygraną. Mężczyzna leżał na ziemi na plecach, patrząc się w gwiazdy.  
— Chciałbym policzyć gwiazdy — oznajmił z poważną miną. Harry nachyli się do niego i uważnie się mu przyjrzał. Był bardzo przystojny, miał wyraźnie kości policzkowe i perfekcyjnie ułożone włosy. — Policzysz je ze mną?  
— To zajęłoby nieskończoność — zaśmiał się. Tak, mężczyzna pewnie był pijany albo na haju. Albo i to i to. — Wracasz z imprezy?  
Harry dopiero teraz pomyślał, że to trochę głupie pytanie. Skąd mógł wracać o czwartej nad ranem pijany koleś, który chce policzyć gwiazdy?  
— Jestem Louis Tomlinson — podał mu dłoń, wciąż siedząc na ziemi.  
— Miło mi cię poznać, jestem Harry Styles — odpowiedział z uśmiechem. — Ale naprawdę powinieneś wracać do domu.  
— Zgubiłem się — wzruszył ramionami. — Jedna gwiazda, druga, trzecia... Harry, co było dalej?  
— Nie pamiętasz adresu? — zaprzeczył ruchem głowy. Brunet wiedział, że nie może go tutaj zostawić. I wcale nie chodziło o to, że był najsłodszą istotą na świecie, on po prostu martwił się, że może się mu coś stać. — Masz przy sobie telefon?  
— Rozładował mi się — ułożył się ba boku. — Harry Styles. Zatańczysz ze mną poloneza w świetle księżyca?  
Roześmiał się głośno. Zdecydowanie ten pijany chłopak był słodki i Harry wiedział, że musi mu pomóc. Toczył przez chwilę ze sobą wewnętrzną walkę, bo w końcu Louis był całkowicie obcym dla niego mężczyzną. Mógł okazać się seryjnym mordercą czy gwałcicielem.  
Właściwie, to nie byłby gwałt.  
— Zabiorę cię do domu — oznajmił w końcu. — Nie możesz tutaj spać.  
— Ja nie śpię, ja liczę gwiazdy — Louis podniósł się i oparł o Harry'ego. — Ale z tobą pójdę, Harry Stylesie. Zabierz mnie do domu.  
Sposób w jaki wypowiadał jego imię i nazwisko z jakiegoś dziwnego powodu bardzo mu się podobał.  
Harry objął go w pasie, a Louis założył mu ręce na szyi. W takiej pozycji szli kilka minut i znaleźli się przed mieszkaniem chłopaka. Harry nie wiedział, jakim cudem weszli po schodach, nie przewracając się. Próbował otworzyć drzwi, podczas gdy Louis nucił jakąś piosenkę. Weszli do środka i Harry zapalił światło.  
Teraz w świetle dostrzegł, jak przystojny jest mężczyzna. Wydawał się być trochę starszy od Harry'ego, miał delikatny zarost. Pomimo zmęczenia, jego niebieskie oczy wciąż wyglądały cudownie. W świetle kości policzkowe były jeszcze bardziej wyraziste. Harry miał ochotę przycisnąć go do ściany i pieprzyć.  
Z zamyślenia wyrwał go upadający na ziemię Louis.  
— Cholera, przepraszam — powiedział i szybko próbował go podnieść. Chłopak oplótł swoje nogi dookoła torsu Harry'ego, a ręce oplotły jego szyję. Położył go do łóżka, ściągając kurtkę i buty. Później zdjął mu jeszcze spodnie, martwiąc się, że w tak obcisłych rurkach będzie mu się niewygodnie spać. — Dobranoc, Louis.  
Zostawił go w swojej sypialni i poszedł do kuchni po szklankę wody. Domyślał się, że rano mężczyzna będzie miał kaca i podziękuje mu za to.  
— Harry, jesteś bardzo przystojny — usłyszał, gdy po cichu odkładał szklankę na etażerkę przy łóżku.  
— Dziękuję, ty również — powiedział cicho, rumieniąc się.  
— Chciałbyś ze mną uprawiać seks?  
Harry spojrzał się na niego zdziwiony. Zarówno propozycja, jak i dobór słów (kto mówi „uprawiać seks?") były niecodzienne.  
— Jesteś pijany — powiedział tylko. Nie mógłby wykorzystać pijanego chłopaka, nieważne jak przystojny jest i że to był jego pomysł. Harry miał swoje zasady.  
Nie usłyszał odpowiedzi, bo chłopak już zasnął. Przykrył go kołdrą, a sam rozebrał się i poszedł spać na kanapę.  
Obudził się około jedenastej i po cichu zajrzał do sypialni. Louis wciąż spał, a w pokoju czuć było zapach alkoholu. Harry nie miał serca go budzić, dlatego przygotował kanapki dla siebie i Louisa.  
Przez chwilę pomyślał, jak bardzo nieodpowiedzialnie się wczoraj zachował. Nie okazał się seryjnym mordercą, okej, był zbyt słodki i pijany, żeby kogoś zabić, ale to właśnie mogła być jego przykrywka.  
Kończył już jeść, kiedy to drzwi sypialni się otworzyły i do pokoju wszedł Louis. Wyglądał dobrze, jak na to ile wczoraj wypił.  
— Cześć — powiedział Harry. — Jesteś głodny? — podał mu talerz z wcześniej przygotowanymi kanapkami.  
— Co ja tutaj robię? — spytał zszokowany szatyn, przecierając oczy. Wyglądał tak słodko i Harry chciałby go przytulić.  
— Nie pamiętasz nic z wczorajszej nocy? — pokręcił głową. — Jestem Harry Styles. Znalazłem cię wczoraj pijanego, nie wiedziałeś gdzie mieszkasz, więc zabrałem cię tutaj.  
— Czy my się wczoraj pieprzyliśmy? — Harry zakrztusił się swoim sokiem, kiedy to usłyszał. Wczoraj używał delikatniejszych słów. — Spoko stary, musiałem się upewnić. Rozumiem, że jesteś hetero.  
— Nie o to chodzi — przyznał Harry. — Ty byłeś pijany, ja nie mógłbym...  
— W każdym razie, bardzo ci dziękuję, za to wszystko — powiedział, jedząc kanapki.  
— Chociaż mi to proponowałeś — zarumienił się, gdy to powiedział. Louis kiwnął tylko głową. Harry obserwował, jak piękny jest chłopak. Pomyślał, że chciałby codziennie widzieć go rano i budzić się koło niego.  
Znasz go od wczoraj.  
— Mógłbym skorzystać z telefonu, mój się rozładował? — spytał, gdy skończył jeść. — Moi znajomi pewnie się martwią.  
— Jasne — podał mu swój telefon, a Louis szybko wpisał numer.  
— Tu Louis... Tak Zayn, żyję... Telefon mi się rozładował, ale spędziłem bezpiecznie noc... Opowiem ci wszystko... Do zobaczenia. — skończył rozmawiać i oddał telefon Harry'emu. — Muszę się już zbierać, ale dziękuję za wszystko.  
— Nie ma sprawy — uśmiechnął się, a chłopak zaczął się ubierać.  
— Pewnie wiesz, jak to jest, gdy jesteś pijany. Nie ogarniasz i taka pomoc serio dużo znaczy.  
— Właściwie to nie imprezuję, więc nie wiem — spojrzał się na niego zszokowany, gdy ubierał kurtkę.  
— Dziękuję — Louis wyszedł i Harry bardzo się mylił, kiedy myślał, że to ostatnie ich spotkanie.  
Harry opowiedział o wszystkim Niallowi, który uznał, że powinien o tym wszystkim zapomnieć. Zrobił dobry uczynek i tyle, nie ma dalszej części historii. Tak więc Harry starał się nie myśleć o Louisie i żyć własnym życiem.  
Tylko, że to było cholernie trudne. Nie można tak po prostu zapomnieć o najpiękniejszym człowieku na świecie i jego nieziemsko niebieskich oczach. Kładąc się do łóżka myślał, że to właśnie tam leżał Louis.  
— W sumie to dziwie ci się, że do niczego między wami nie doszło — powiedział Niall, gdy wychodzili z pizzerii. — Sam tego chciał, prawda?  
— Był kompletnie pijany, nie wiedział co mówił — westchnął Harry. — Z drugiej strony trochę żałuję. Przecież i tak nigdy więcej go nie zobaczę, prawda?  
Dwa tygodnie później ze snu obudził go dźwięk telefonu. Harry pomyślał, że to pewnie Niall potrzebuję pomocy. Jest piątek, może pobił się z kimś o jakąś laskę i teraz siedzi w areszcie. Już widział oczyma wyobraźni jak ten niepozorny blondyn siedzi w celi z jakimś napakowanym kolesiem.  
Przetarł oczy i przez chwile przyglądał się nieznanemu numerowi na wyświetlaczu, zanim odebrał.  
— Halo?  
— Harry Styles! — odezwał się głos w słuchawce. — Masz ochotę znowu policzyć ze mną gwiazdy?  
— Louis? — zdziwił się. — Skąd masz mój numer?  
— Wziąłem od Zayna — chłopak znowu brzmiał na totalnie pijanego. Harry przypomniał sobie, że przecież z jego telefonu dzwonił do swojego przyjaciela.  
— Jest trzecia w nocy — brunet spojrzał na zegarek. — Gdzie jesteś?  
— Pod twoim blokiem — odpowiedział, śmiejąc się. Harry wyjrzał przez okno i rzeczywiście zobaczył chłopaka, który leżał na ławce. — Może tym razem policzmy je wszyyystkiee!  
— Nie ruszaj się stamtąd — rozłączył się.  
Harry szybko ubrał spodnie i kurtkę, i zszedł na dół. Szczerze mówiąc, nie był zły, że go obudził. Wręcz przeciwnie, cieszył się, że będzie mógł go zobaczyć. To było dziwne, ale stęsknił się za tym nieznajomym.  
Louis posłuchał go i nie zmienił swojego miejsca.  
— Harry! — ucieszył się na jego widok. — Przyszedłeś liczyć ze mną gwiazdy?  
— Przyszedłem zabrać cię do domu, Louis.  
Wszystko wyglądało prawie tak jak ostatnio- Harry zaprowadził Louisa do łóżka, jednak tym razem zanim wyszedł, chłopak złapał go za rękę.  
— Zostań ze mną — szepnął.  
Kim był Harry, żeby mu odmówić?  
Spędzili noc w jednym łóżku. Louis wtulił się w niego, a Harry napawał się tą chwilą. Chciał to zrobić od momentu, kiedy go po raz pierwszy zobaczył. Obudzili się w tej samej pozycji, w jakiej zasnęli.  
Harry i Louis zaprzyjaźnili się. Dobra, może nie można było tego nazwać przyjaźnią, bo spotykali się tylko, gdy Louis był pijany i chciał policzyć z Harrym gwiazdy. Spali w jednym łóżku, bo Tomlinson uznał, że tak czuje się bezpieczniej.  
Rano dużo rozmawiali; o studiach, planach, pasjach. Louis był od niego trzy lata starszy i praktycznie co tydzień imprezował, dużo pił i palił. Harry martwił się o niego, ale z drugiej strony cieszył się, że dzięki temu mogą spędzać ze sobą czas.  
To było dla Harry'ego dziwne i przerażające, ale nie wyobrażał sobie życia bez Louisa. Po każdym spotkaniu pragnął go coraz bardziej. Chciał z nim przebywać cały czas, przytulać, całować.  
Powoli się w nim zakochiwał.  
Od niedzieli do wtorku przez trzy dni zatapiał się we wspomnieniach z sobotnich nocy i poranków. W czwartek, piątek planował nadchodzące spotkanie. Tylko w środy nie miał co ze sobą zrobić i błądził po pokoju w poszukiwaniu zajęcia. Nie mógł się cofnąć, ani iść na przód. Pieprzone środy...  
Niall zauważył jak bardzo jego przyjaciel się męczył, jednocześnie nie wiedział jak mu pomóc. Przyszedł do niego w piątkowy wieczór i zastał go siedzącego na kanapie i wpatrzonego w jakiś serial. Jego weekendowym outfitem był koc, Niall szybko go ściągnął, czego pożałował, bo chłopak miał na sobie tylko koszulkę.  
— Masz piętnaście minut na wyszykowanie się — odwrócił się, żeby nie widzieć nagiego kolegi.  
— Przecież wiesz, że dzisiaj jest piątek — jęknął niezadowolony.  
— Tak i zrobisz to, co większość w piątki — Harry owinął się kocem i poszedł do łazienki, wiedząc, że dyskusja z Niallem nie ma większego sensu.  
Niall dobrze wiedział, że chodziło mu o Louisa. Pieprzyć go. Ten koleś nie zasługuje na jego przyjaciela. Z daleka było widać, że jedynie go wykorzystuje, a Harry ma dobre serce i nie jest w stanie mu odmówić.  
Dzisiaj naprawdę dobrze się zabawią.  
Harry nie wiedział, jak to się stało, że dał się wyciągnąć Niallowi na imprezę. Był piątek i w zeszłym tygodniu nie widział się z Louisem, więc chodził przygnębiony. Jego najlepszy przyjaciel postanowił mu pomóc i tak o to Harry znalazł się w jakimś dziwnym klubie, pijąc kolejnego drinka.  
Nie lubił takich miejsc, ale alkohol dodał mu odwagi na tyle, że wyszedł na parkiet. Koło niego tańczył Niall i kilka dziewczyn, ale nie zwracał na nie uwagi. Starał się po prostu dobrze bawić. Z ruchu warg przyjaciela wyczytał, że poszedł on po coś do picia z jakąś brunetką u boku. Skorzystał z okazji i przepraszając pozostałe dziewczyny poszedł do łazienki.  
Sprawdził telefon i zobaczył kilka nieodebranych połączeń od Louisa.  
Louis spędził piątkowy wieczór w barze. Czekał na to cały tydzień. Od zawsze lubił imprezy, picie, okazyjne ćpanie czegoś lekkiego. Teraz jednak piątek był dla niego czymś więcej niż imprezą.  
To spotkaniem z Harrym.  
I jakkolwiek przerażało to Louisa, ten chłopak stał się dla niego priorytetem. Odkąd tej pewnej nocy uratował go, jego życie się zmieniło. Przeraził go fakt, że był tak naćpany (nie mówił nigdy Harry'emu, ale nie był wtedy tylko pod wpływem alkoholu), że nie pamiętał co się z nim działo. Wtedy miał ogromne szczęście, że wpadł na Stylesa, który zabrał go do siebie i się nim zaopiekował. Ale co by się stało, gdyby nikt go wtedy nie znalazł, albo co gorsza, byłby to jakiś psychol? Louis wolał o tym nie myśleć, jednak od ego czasu bardziej na siebie uważał. Właściwie, to chciał nawet zaprzestać imprezowania, odpuścił nawet jeden piątek, ale potem były urodziny znajomego i tak jakoś wyszło, ze zadzwonił do Harry'ego. Był pijany, nie naćpany i miał po prostu ochotę usłyszeć jego głos.  
Tego wieczora było jednak inaczej niż zawsze. Dzisiaj praktycznie nic nie pił, ani nie brał. Spędził cały wieczór przy jednym piwie i musiał przyznać, że nie czuł się zbyt dobrze. Chociaż to pewnie nie miało nic wspólnego z alkoholem, ale raczej z Harrym. Bo Harry nie napisał mu żadnego sms o treści „miłej zabawy" czy coś. Louis starał się tym nie przejmować, w końcu miał się dobrze bawić!  
Ale jakoś, kurwa, nie mógł.  
Co jeśli Harry'emu coś się stało? Mógł zasłabnąć, mieszka sam, może teraz leży na podłodze i...  
Nie, Louis nie chciał o tym myśleć. Postanowił do niego zadzwonić. Sam nie lubił za bardzo pisać sms'ów, nie ufał swoim palcom, gdy był wstawiony. Gdy nie odebrał, Louis spróbował jeszcze kilka razy. Nie chciał wyjść na jakiegoś psychola, dlatego zaprzestał po dziewięciu próbach. Wolał zatrzymać się na jednocyfrowej liczbie.  
Wypił do końca swoje piwo i starał się uspokoić. Przecież Harry ma własne życie, prawda? Nie musi cały czas niańczyć Louisa. Poza tym, przecież są dorośli i poradzą sobie, prawda? Tylko, że jakoś on nie potrafił się dobrze bawić, nie wiedząc co się dzieje z Harrym.  
Przeprosił Zayna i poszedł do łazienki. Spojrzał na swoje odbicie w lustrze; wyglądał na zmęczonego i zdecydowanie powinien pójść już do domu. Swojego domu. Ale on nie mógł tego zrobić, nie chciał zasypiać bez Harry'ego.  
Poczuł wibrację w kieszeni i wyciągnął telefon. Poczuł ulgę, gdy zobaczył, że to Harry.  
Jestem na imprezie z przyjacielem.  
Okej, zabolało, chociaż nie powinno, w końcu Louis robił właśnie to samo. Louis już chciał odpisać „Przepraszam, baw się dobrze x ", kiedy dostał kolejną wiadomość.  
Właściwie, dlaczego dzwonisz do mnie tylko wtedy, gdy jesteś na haju?  
Dobra, to bolało bardziej. Harry miał rację, Louis rozmawiał z nim tylko po imprezach. W tym momencie jednak to sobie uświadomił. Był chujem.  
Wyszedł z łazienki i szybko pożegnał się z Zaynem, mówiąc, że źle się czuję. To nie było do końca kłamstwo, naprawdę kręciło mu się w głowie, ale nie był senny. Miał w sobie mnóstwo energii. Wyszedł na zewnątrz i poczuł orzeźwiające, nocne powietrze. Był w centrum miasta, słychać było muzykę z klubów, jednak na ulicach było prawie pusto. Louis jednak rozglądał się z nadzieją, że znajdzie Harry'ego. To nie miało kompletnie sensu, bo Harry niekoniecznie musiał być tutaj, mógł iść na domówkę albo...  
Kurwa.  
To chyba niemożliwe.  
Louis jest pierdolonym szczęściarzem.  
Harry wyszedł z łazienki zadowolony z siebie. Nareszcie powiedział Louisowi to, co tak długo ukrywał. Styles czuł się naprawdę dobrze, zaczął rozumieć, czemu Louis tak bardzo lubi się upijać. Gdyby nie te zawroty głowy, byłoby idealnie. Może nie tak idealnie, bo Harry zaczynał mieć wyrzuty sumienia. Pisanie do ludzi po pijaku to nie jest dobry pomysł. Co jeśli Louis źle to zrozumiał i już nigdy nie odezwie się do Harry'ego? Musi to szybko naprawić.  
— Neil, idę do domu — powiedział nagle, odkładając butelkę z piwem.  
— Jest jeszcze wcześnie, zostań! — poprosił go, ale Harry pokręcił głową. — Jadę z tobą.  
— Zostań, może ci się z nią poszczęści — wskazał na dziewczynę, z którą Niall spędził większość imprezy. Pożegnał się z nim i wyszedł na zewnątrz.  
Była trzecia w nocy, kiedy to Harry szedł jednym z głównych chodników. Nie miał pojęcia, gdzie idzie, ale na pewno nie do domu. Nie miał ochoty iść teraz spać, rozpierała go energia. Miał ochotę porozmawiać z Louisem, ale wiedział, że w jego obecnym stanie nie ma to sensu. Był z siebie dumny, że nawet pijany zachowuje się odpowiedzialnie.  
Czuł, że trochę dudni mu w uszach. W klubie rzeczywiście było dość głośno. Harry postanowił usiąść na ławce, żeby trochę się uspokoić. Spojrzał się w niebo i gdy dostrzegł dużo gwiazd, pomyślał o Louisie. Zastanawiał się, dlaczego ten tak bardzo chciał policzyć gwiazdy. No cóż, rzeczywiście były piękne, ale jakoś nie miał szczególnej ochoty.  
Nagle poczuł, że ktoś koło niego siada. Nie musiał się odwracać, od razu poznał ten charakterystyczny zapach perfum, mięty i papierosów.  
— Louis Tomlinson — mruknął, cały czas patrząc się w niebo.  
— Co ty tutaj robisz, Harry? — usłyszał miękki głos i przeszły go ciarki.  
— Zastanawiam się, czemu zawsze chciałeś policzyć gwiazdy — wzruszył ramionami.  
— I co wymyśliłeś? — roześmiał się i Harry po raz pierwszy na niego spojrzał. I w tym momencie obserwowanie nieba straciło sens, bo jego oczy świeciły jaśniej od gwiazd. Dlaczego Louis musiał być taki piękny?  
— Właściwie, to nic — podparł się o własną dłoń, a Louis uśmiechał się delikatnie.  
— To ja zabiorę cię do domy, okej? — poprawił kosmyk włosów Harry'ego. — Tym razem ja się tobą zaopiekuję.  
Harry nie miał siły, ani chęci odmawiać, po prostu wszedł z Louisem do taksówki, której wcześniej nie zauważył. Louis podał adres i kilka minut później znaleźli się pod jego mieszkaniem. W czasie drogi nie zamienili ze sobą ani jednego słowa, Louis jedynie gładził kciukiem wierzch jego dłoni.  
— Pamiętasz, co mi odpowiedziałeś wtedy, gdy po raz pierwszy je liczyłem? — spytał nagle Louis, gdy weszli do mieszkania. Harry zrozumiał, że to aluzja do ich wcześniejszej rozmowy  
— Że to zajmie nieskończoność — mruknął, niezbyt wiedząc do czego zmierza chłopak.  
— Właśnie — zdjęli kurtki i znaleźli się w kuchni chłopaka.  
— Właśnie, co?  
— Zastanawiałeś się, czemu chcę policzyć gwiazdy — Louis podał Harry'emu szklankę wody i usiadł na kuchennym blacie. — Sam sobie na to odpowiedziałeś.  
— Louis, chyba zostawiłem mój mózg w tym klubie, ale naprawdę nie rozumiem — podszedł do niego na tyle blisko, że jego kolano stykało się z biodrem Harry'ego.  
— Czy to nie cudowne spędzić wieczność z kimś wyjątkowym, licząc gwiazdy?  
Harry zmarszczył brwi i analizował jego słowa. Czy Louis mówił o nim? Nie wiedział co o tym myśleć, nigdy nie sądził, że to możliwe, że ten odwzajemnia jego uczucia.  
Zanim zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, poczuł jak Louis przyciąga go do siebie, oplatając nogami. Ich twarze znajdowały się teraz na jednym poziomie. Harry przygryzł wargę i czekał na to, aż chłopak wykona pierwszy ruch. Sam jedynie położył dłoń na nodze Louisa, jakby upewniając się, że mogą się posunąć dalej.

Louis dotknął podbródka Harry'ego i przysunął ich twarze bliżej siebie. Widział, jak chłopak jest bardzo zdenerwowany i nie wie co ze sobą zrobić.  
— Spokojnie, to tylko ja — szepnął i złączył ich usta.  
To było dużo lepsze niż w jego wyobrażeniach. Smakował alkoholem i czymś, co najwyraźniej był Harrym. Louis powoli wtapiał palce we włosy chłopaka, podczas gdy ten nabrał pewności siebie i złapał go w pasie. Po chwili całowali się coraz szybciej i brutalniej. Harry napierał na niego, kiedy Louis mocniej oplatał swoje nogi w pasie. Harry lizał dolną wargę Louisa i ten otworzył usta, masując swój język naprzeciw jego. Harry jęknął i wysunął język z ust chłopaka i kontynuował podgryzanie jego dolnej wargi.  
— Chciałem to zrobić odkąd cię po raz pierwszy zobaczyłem — powiedział cicho Harry, odsuwając się od niego. Jego źrenice były rozszerzone, a usta całe czerwone.  
— To dlaczego nie zrobiłeś? — Louis nie otrzymał odpowiedzi, zamiast tego Harry podniósł go i trzymając za pośladki chciał zanieść do sypialni. — Na lewo — mruknął Louis w jego szyję.  
Szybko odnalazł drogę, po omacku zapalił światło i rzucił Louisa na łóżko. Ten szybko rozebrał swoją koszulkę, rzucając ją w kąt, podczas gdy Harry pomógł mu ze spodniami i bielizną. Chłopak spojrzał się na mężczyznę nad sobą, błagalnie. Harry przygryzł wargę i przyglądał się przez chwilę, jak pięknie wyglądał, potrzebując go tak bardzo. Rozpinał powoli swoją koszulę, chcąc podrażnić się z Louisem jeszcze bardziej.  
Ten jednak miał inne plany i na kolanach przyczołgał się do krawędzi łóżka. Teraz jego twarz znajdowała się na wysokości krocza Harry'ego. Louis uśmiechnął się lubieżnie, gdy zaczynał rozpinać spodnie Harry'ego, zaczepiając kciukiem o nie i bieliznę by ściągnąć je w dół. Harry szybko rozebrał się do końca. Louis, będąc cały czas na kolanach, przyciągnął Harry'ego bliżej siebie. Spojrzał na pulsującego kutasa Harry'ego, liżąc swoje wargi, spoglądając na niego z uśmieszkiem. Louis przejechał dłonią po jego męskości, przed wprowadzeniem jej do ust.

Gdy Harry poczuł ciepły język na swoim penisie, jęknął, natychmiast wplątując swoje palce w włosy Louisa, nieznacznie przyciągając go by wziął go więcej. Louis dostosował się, wciągając policzki, kiwając głową do góry i do dołu, tworząc rytm. Harry powstrzymywał się od jęków, podczas gdy Louis cały czas na niego patrzył spod swoich długich rzęs. Nagle Louis wziął go na tyle głęboko, cze penis Harry'ego dotknął jego gardła. Ten wyrzucił biodra do przodu i złapał chłopaka mocniej za włosy. Louis zakrztusił się, ale nie zrobił żadnego ruchu by powstrzymać Harry'ego pieprzącego jego usta. Chłopak poczuł, że tamten się dusi, dlatego wycofał się delikatnie. Louis ssał teraz czubek i gładził resztę, nie mieszczącą się jego ustach. Harry odsunął jego głowę od siebie i podniósł, łącząc połączył ich usta.  
Całują się bardzo niechlujnie, a Louis ociera się o Harry'ego, leżącego teraz nad nim. Harry schodził swoimi ustami niżej, do jego szyi, zostawiając tam małe malinki. Louis dosłownie wił się pod nim, prosząc o więcej. Chciał Harry'ego w sobie od tak dawna.  
Louis jęknął, gdy chłopak dotarł do jego sutków. Harry wziął jeden z nich do swoich ust, gryząc wrażliwe miejsce. Przesunął się do drugiego, pocierając go między kciukiem i palcem wskazującym.  
— Gdzie masz lubrykant? — spytał, pomiędzy składaniem pocałunków, na jego klatce piersiowej. Louis wskazał na szafkę nocną, z której Harry szybko wyciągnął buteleczkę. — Powiedz, jak będziesz chciał przestać.  
Louis byłby zauroczony tym, jak opiekuńczy jest Harry, teraz jednak chciał, żeby te długie palce znalazły się w nim.  
Nie musiał czekać zbyt długo, chłopak szybko ogrzał swoje dłonie i nałożył lubrykant na dwa palce. Potarł dziurkę Louisa, po czym szybko wszedł w niego. Jęknął, gdy poczuł jak Harry go wypełnia. Nożycowatymi ruchami, rozciągał go, a Louis nie powstrzymywał się od głośnego zachowywania. Pieprzyć sąsiadów.  
Harry całował jego podbródek, uspokajając, po czym bez ostrzeżenia dołożył jeszcze jeden palec. Teraz to pewnie słyszał go cały blok.  
— Harry, proszę — sapnął Louis. — Chcę cię ujeżdżać.  
Momentalnie odsunął się od niego, wyciągając place. Louis wykorzystał jego chwilę nieuwagi i teraz siedział na nim okrakiem. Wziął butelkę, która leżała na łóżku i wylał lubrykant na dłonie, żeby pokryć nim kutasa Harry'ego. Ten patrzył się na niego zaciekawiony, podziwiając każdy jego ruch.  
Harry trzymał go biodra, naciskając mocno kciukami kości na tyle mocno, że pewnie zostawi siniaki. Louis otarł się o kutasa Harry'ego, drażniąc swoją dziurkę przez moment, pozwalając zatopić się główce delikatnie, a potem opada, póki nie jest cały w nim. Harry otworzył szerzej usta, patrząc jak pięknie Louis go bierze.  
Louis przez chwilę przyzwyczaja się, w tym samym czasie, wbijając paznokcie w ramiona Harry'ego. Poruszył się delikatnie, gdy poczuł, że czuje się już dobrze. Unosił biodra w górę i w dół, szukając odpowiedniego miejsca. Uwielbiał to, jak Harry perfekcyjnie go wypełniał. Harry w tym czasie złapał go za penisa pocierając.  
Louis odrzucił głowę do tyłu, balansując na jego penisie. Harry jęknął przyglądając się jego pięknemu chłopakowi pieprzącemu się na nim, przypatrując się mu jak opada. Louis zaskomlał odchylając się i kładąc ręce na piersi Harry'ego, jego uda zaczynały boleć.  
Harry zdawał się wyczuwać jego dyskomfort, zaczął pchać biodrami w mężczyznę, przyciągając Louisa do pocałunku, poruszając niechlujnie ustami. Harry pchnął mocno do góry, trafiając w prostatę chłopaka.  
— Tutaj Harry, proszę...

Harry kontynuował uderzanie w prostatę Louisa, czując że sam jest bliżej z każdym szlochem i jękiem od Louisa. Mężczyzna drżał, błagając o więcej. Harry przyspieszył ruchy ręką, dając mu w końcu spełnienie. Louis zacisnął się wokół niego, po czym wytrysnął na jego klatkę piersiową. Po chwili Harry również doszedł we wnętrzu Louisa, który opadł na niego, oddychając głośno. Pocałowali się, jakby dziękując sobie za wszystko.  
Ω  
Kilka miesięcy później...  
— Wychodzimy za pół godziny, a ty siedzisz w kocu! — usiadł koło swojego chłopaka na kanapie. Ten tylko spojrzał na niego, cały czas jedząc chipsy. — Wiem, że w piątki wolisz siedzieć w domu, ale to urodziny Liama. Naprawdę musimy tam iść.  
— Wiem — jęknął. — Daj mi dokończyć ten odcinek.  
Przewrócił oczami i pocałował chłopaka w szyję.  
— Wynagrodzę ci to później — widział jak ten uśmiecha się delikatnie i pewnie już w głowie układa plan ich wspólnej nocy.  
Ubrali się i trochę spóźnieni dotarli na przyjęcie ich wspólnego przyjaciela Liama.  
— Przepraszam, Louis chciał dokończyć odcinek serialu — usprawiedliwił ich Harry.  
— Gdzie się podział mój kochający imprezy Louis? — spytał Zayn, ze śmiechem.  
— Teraz kocha tylko Harry'ego — odpowiedział Louis, pozwalając się objąć ukochanemu. — Czasami najlepsze rzeczy w życiu przychodzą niespodziewanie, prawda?


End file.
